Don't Wait Up For Me
by it's not over
Summary: Angelina had cut herself off from everyone else because she thought that would make her stop wanting Fred. This doesn’t work though.


Story by: Kassie King

Title: Don't Wait Up For Me

Category: Romance/General

Rated: T

Summary: Angelina had cut herself off from everyone else because she thought that would make her stop wanting Fred. This doesn't work though.

Disclaimer: See the thing is I really am Jo Rowling. I have just started writing FanFiction about my own books because I don't think they are doing too well. I really think this FF thing is for the better. (snort) okay whatever! I am no Jo Rowling (as you all know) because if I was we'd never get book seven because I probably couldn't stay on topic that long. Gosh now I'm thankful I am not Jo!

Don't Wait Up For Me 

Another sleepless night I have spent thinking about him. He was so annoying with his dumb jokes and his red hair plus those abominable freckles. But I loved his jokes. His red hair was prefect on him and his freckles were so cute. I haven't seen him in two years. I remember the last time we spoke.

Flashback

"Angel I gotta go. George is waiting." He whispered.

"Fred please just stay" I whined.

"There is nothing for me here anymore."

"And now I'm nothing?" I questioned him hurt. His eyes were tearing just as mine were. I half expected for him to break out in song saying it was all a joke. It was a shame no such thing happened. He wiped a tear out of my eye.

"You will never be nothing." He placed his hand in my hair stroking it gently. He leant in for a kiss. I wouldn't kiss him though. I was furious.

"Then go Fred!"

"Angel I can't leave with you mad like this"

"Then I guess you can't leave" I was being selfish and I knew it.

"Fred get your arse over here! We have got to get out of here! Umbridge'll catch us!" George yelled after Fred.

"Angel fine be mad" he raised my chin up from my putting. He kissed me soft on the lips against my will. "I'll always love you. I have to leave now. We're not coming back. Don't wait up for me." Then he sprinted to follow his twin.

"I love you too" I whispered to the blank space where Fred had stood.

Flashback Over

I haven't really been in touch with anyone since then. After school ended I kind of just drifted away working a job as a Quidditch supply advertising executive. I expected more from myself and so did everyone else, but at least I didn't have to speak with anyone or confront memories.

It's not like I haven't attempted to walk into Katie and Alicia's apartment, but I knew I couldn't because I knew they would question me. I have no idea how to answer those questions. I haven't even walked on the streets of Diagon Alley in two years. From what I hear Alicia is on Harpie's Quidditch team (reserve chaser). Katie is a healer at St. Mungo's. Fred and George have their joke shop. Lee is a Quidditch announcer. They all hang out a lot I bet. A little while back I got an invitation to Alicia and George's wedding which is supposed to happen in about a week. I doubted I'd go. I hoped Katie and Lee were together, but I really had no idea.

POP a bang went through my house.

"Hello?" I called unnerved.

"Angelina?" A familiar voice rang out.

"Alicia!" her voice was coming from the kitchen and I was still in bed.

"ANGELINA!" Alicia bolted through my small house and found my room. She flung her arms around my neck.

"Hey" I smiled into her curls.

"Hey? Hey! HEY! I don't deserve a 'hey' right now Ange! What happened? How the hell are you? Why haven't you contacted us? Angelina it's been TWO YEARS! I could barely find your house I had to follow my owl." She was happy and mad at the same time.

"Sorry Alicia I know you guys didn't deserve me disappearing I just had some stuff to work out. And I'm fine." I timidly tried to finish.

"What things did you have to 'work out'? You don't work things out for TWO YEARS! You write your bloody friends and tell them you are alive and haven't been killed by a death eater. Okay? And what the hell do you work out right after graduation?"

"Alicia how about I make tea?" I said sitting up.

"Ange tell me what the fuck happened!"

"Alicia" I hissed "Nothing happened I had to figure stuff out on my own and I couldn't be around everyone." I was mad.

"Angelina Johnson we had no idea you were living. We had no idea you were still in England. You just walked away. Away from Katie and I. What about Lee and Fred and George" I winced as she said his name. She caught on.

"You left because of FRED! You left because of some bloody guy? You disappeared because some guy wanted to run a joke shop?"

"Alicia it's not that simple!"

Then explain to me!"

"Alicia we were ENGAGED!" I screamed at her coming to terms with the words myself.

"Oh my god. And he just left you? Well I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me or Katie?"

"Because guys that supposedly love you shouldn't just walk out! They should be there for you! I couldn't even admit it to myself."

"Alright get up!" she said to me.

"Okay?" I said confused. She grabbed my hand and I immediately felt the sensation of Apparition. We were in a colorful room stacked with joke products. This had to be Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!

"Alicia! NO! Get me out of here" I tried to run for the door, but she grabbed my arm. George saw her, but not me. I turned me head as he walked forward.

"Hi honey" he greeted Alicia and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey George. Do you remember that friend we had that disappeared off the face of the Earth?"

"Angelina? Of course I remember Fred never shuts up about her in his sleep. She was our best mate!"

"Yes I know! Well guess what I found her" she tugged my arm so I was facing George.

"Hey George" I squeaked.

"Bloody HELL Angelina?" I guess he decided it was me because a moment after he swept me up into a big hug. Then we heard the door open. It was Katie and Lee.

"Katie! Lee!"" an all to familiar voice called from the back of the shop.

"Hey Fred" they called in unison.

"Katie can you please fill in for me for a second. I'm taking a walk. Maybe she's out there today" he said. I wondered if I was the 'she' he was talking about.

"Fred I don't work here!" she laughed.

"Yes but you love me" He joked tossing a green apron her way as he bent down to tie up his shoes. I caught Lee's eyes.

"OH MY BLOODY HELLLLLLLLLL!" he screeched.

"Lee don't yell in the shop." Fred commanded. Katie followed Lee's gaze. She shrieked at the sight of me. Katie dropped the apron and in a second they were both at my side. They were hugging me as Fred kept on obliviously tying his shoe.

"Katie same goes for you as your boyfriend" he annoyingly called Katie.

"Hey Fred come here!" Alicia yelled still gripping my arm so tight I couldn't struggle away.

"Alicia I got to go see if Angelina is out there today" I jerked at my name.

"Fred just come here" George confirmed.

"Fine" Fred slowly clomped his feet to where everyone was clumped around me. Apparently he couldn't see me because his expression was still bored. He looked similar. His hair was a little longer and his blue eyes seemed tired. He looked like same old Fred though so I wasn't too surprised. Slowly everyone cleared his obstructed view and his eyes got big. I could feel my own welling with tears.

"Angelina" he barely whispered and pressed his fingers to my face.

"Fred" I acknowledged him

"Okay then! You guys remember each other! Now both of you go back there!" Katie laughed directing us to the storeroom. I obliged as did Fred.

"Angel…" he began

"Don't call me that" I snapped.

"Where were you?" he kept on.

"Places" I growled.

"Angel I have been looking for you since the day you disappeared. I would walk outside and search all of Diagon alley and sometimes Hogsmeade too."

"Well I'm sorry for the wasted time." I was fighting back those tears again. Although his eyes appeared to be burning as well.

"Angel I'm sorry, but this is part your fault too."

"I said don't call me that! You have no right to call me that anymore. You left me! You never wrote me! You proposed and then up and left! It was your fault not mine."

"And I've regretted it every moment since. But Angel we had to leave. We had the money and the space."

"Well look at you now Fred Weasley. Now you have your big fancy store and probably a beautiful blonde girlfriend. Hell I don't know maybe you guys are married and she's expecting!" I spit all the mean things I could think of at him.

"I haven't dated anyone since you. I still love you."

"Okay Fred let's evaluate what's happened over the years. In first year we became friends in classes hanging out. In second year we hung out even more and you gave me my first kiss off a dare from Lee. In third year we both made the Quidditch team and I thought you were the best thing since broomsticks. In fourth year we went to Hogsmeade with everyone and you kissed Katie in front of me! In fifth year we talked a lot and stayed up late almost every night discussing our futures which was something I never thought I would do with you. In sixth year you asked me to Yule Ball and we danced like maniacs all night. Then later you asked me to be your girlfriend and I of course jumped at the chance. In seventh year things got serious. You told me you loved me and a week later you proposed. Then not a month later you completely left me at that ruddy school alone and told me that you weren't coming back and that I should wait up." I was furiously crying and yelling.

"Angel in first year I thought you were the coolest thing ever. You were smart and fierce; a deadly combo. In second year Lee told me I should kiss the prettiest girl I saw and I did. With every fiber of my being I can honestly say that was the best moment of my life. In third year I only tried out for the Quidditch team because I knew you would make it and I figured I could spend more time with you if we could hang out at practices too. In fourth year I kissed Katie to see your reaction. You just stood there so I figured you didn't care. In fifth year I failed almost every O.W.L. because I would stay up late with you every night and even during the test I couldn't help staring at you. I still don't regret those days. In sixth year I asked you to go to the Yule Ball because I really wanted to go with the most beautiful creature to walk the planet. In seventh year I was overcome with love for you. You were the most awe-inspiring person I had ever met. I proposed on a completely spontaneous thought and I didn't realize how over my head I was getting. Then I had to go leave with George to start this shop and there hasn't been a moment I haven't missed you like hell. Angel you were and are my everything will you please forgive me" He was crying silent sobs too.

"No" I spoke quietly.

"Angel please…"

"Fred you told me I shouldn't wait up! So I tried not to. I moved away and I lost touch with everyone. And now I just have one thing to give to you." I pulled out a small white gold ring from in my pocket. The diamond still shone in the center. I handed Fred the ring. He looked at me with all the sadness in the world.

"Keep it" he said to me as if he still wanted to marry me.

"I can't" I spoke truthfully.

"Angel I wasn't ready then. Now however seeing your face I know that you should keep it. If you won't marry me then at least keep the ring. I promise I will never see another girl in the same way ever again and you Angelina Johnson should have the only engagement ring I ever hand out."

"Fred do you mean that?" I could feel myself forgiving him with every breath he took. He looked at me with all the desire that was once pent up. Suddenly it was like he snapped. He wrapped his arm around my waist right where it used to be and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were soft and guilty. I kissed him back knowing I couldn't stay mad at him. He gently knocked on my bottom lip with his tongue asking for admittance. I allowed him that. We sat there for a long time just kissing before I pulled away.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" he asked with a hint of humor.

"Fred if you ever do that to me again I swear to God…" What I was swearing though he never found out because he pulled me into his strong body again. He slipped something round on my finger. Then he slipped his arm around my waist slipping his finger right under my belt.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"I can't marry you" I spoke looking at the diamond on my finger.

"Why?" he said horrorstruck

"Because you called me Angel when I told you not to" I joked.

"Are you serious?" he asked scared.

"No" I laughed. Then Fred led me into the big room of gags with his arm around my shoulder. All of my friends were thereand I sniffed in a breath of sweet air. I smiled for real. I hadn't felt this good in so long. I had really missed the feeling. Missed him.

A/N 

**How was it? I love Fred and Angelina! Who do you guys like? Please review my fic! Please!**


End file.
